Priya and Missy
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Priya recently moved to LA and Missy in town visiting stays at her place, the women bond quickly.


Missy decided it's been too long since she visited her brother. She was going to go to a hotel but her brother refused for her to stay at one.

"So I'm staying with you?"

"No. No room."

"Penny is a no since Leonard sleeps there at times."

"Raj is a no as he has a girlfriend."

Raj has a girlfriend?

Guess it's been a while.

"Not having you stay at Howard or Bernadette's."

"Sounds like hotel."

"You can stay at Priya's."

"Who is Priya?"

"Raj's sister. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Shouldn't you ask first?"

"Missy this is what friends do."

"But I don't know her."

"But you will. Plus I know her."

Xxxx

"Thanks Priya. I'm really sorry about my brother, if it's trouble I can go to a hotel and lie to my brother, he won't know."

"Missy it's fine, I don't have house guests seeing as I'm busy."

"It'll be fine. Besides it'll give me a chance to study you."

"Study me?"

"Yes how a normal woman like you shared a womb and grew up with Sheldon." Causing Missy to laugh.

"I could probably write a book on that."

"I love him now, but then I don't know, I probably wanted to kill him at times, taking my dolls and doing experiments on them."

"I don't know how momma did it."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. I'll be here when you get out."

Missy gets out and Priya is by the island of the kitchen.

As she takes in Missy

Wow she's beautiful. Priya thinks.

As Priya takes in Missy, she notices how pretty she is without make up, then she takes her in, as Missy is wearing a short nightgown, those legs, wow she's tall. Priya cut it out.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just hard to believe someone as beautiful as you that some guy hasn't claimed you."

"That's sweet, I could say the same about you." Missy says.

Xxxx

(2 days later)

As Missy is sitting drinking her coffee, she looks over at Priya talking to some white guy, she takes it she knows.

As Missy looks at Priya, Missy realizes how attractive she is to her, she's drawn to how she has her hair up, her glasses, the business suit, her natural beauty, warm brown eyes, tan skin, her brains.

What is in this coffee? Missy thinks, trying to clear her head.

(2 days later)

Missy is in the shower, Priya still in her pajamas goes to the bathroom.

"Priya is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Do we have extra soap?"

"Let me get it."

She finds a new bar.

This is your chance.

What if she's not into that?

Just 

Do 

It.

She unbuttons her top, undoes her bra, pulls her pants down and strips off her panties.

She pulls the curtain at the back just slightly, she steps in gingerly.

"Here." Priya says extending her hand behind Missy, to give Missy the soap.

Missy turns around and notices Priya is naked.

Oh boy, it's not like you're not attracted to her. Yeah but this? I was just trying to figure out if it was a girl crush or what.

"Umm Priya. What are you doing?"

Priya with soap still in hand, puts finger from other hand to Missy's lips.

"Shhh. We both know we want this." As she says this Priya kisses Missy, takes Missy a second before she kisses back.

They pull away.

Priya places the soap on Missy's body and runs the soap over her breast and nipple.

Oh god, is this happening?

This feels so good.

As Priya rubs the soap over Missy's nipples it causes Missy to get wetter.

She slides the soap downward to Missy's flat stomach, then the top of her center, avoiding her center and lathering the top of her thighs, before running it over Missy's bare pussy, causing Missy's breathing to change.

Priya then slides it back to her thighs and lathers till she gets to her feet. Priya stands up from behind, turns Missy to the front and gets the soap off.

She starts at Missy's back before her waist and slaps Missy's ass gently, causing Missy to stick it out as Priya smacks a few times.

"Oh yes Priya." She moans.

Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this. I hope she never stops. Missy thinks.

I can't believe this is happening, I wasn't sure how she'd react. I can't wait to feel my lips on her skin. Priya thinks.

As she lathers Missy's ass, she goes under and slides it against her pussy, causing moans to exit Missy's lips.

She then lathers the back of her legs and turns Missy around to wash it off. She sets the soap down, picks up the shampoo, squeezed it a little and lathers Missy's hair and runs her fingers through Missy's dark hair, after satisfied, she washes it out for Missy.

Priya then goes to her knees, then starts to lick Missy's pussy.

"Oh god Priya." As she feels Priya's tongue on her center. Her head is feeling fuzzy. She hikes her right leg on the side of the edge of the tube, she places her right hand on the back of Priya's head and brings her closer if possible.

As Priya is going down on Missy, she can't believe how good she tastes, her skin is so soft and smooth. Priya says going down on her.

"Priya. Priya. Yes. Oh. That feels so good."

"Priya I'm about to-."

"Ahh!"

"Yes!"

"Priya!""

As Priya is licking her lips off Missy's juice, she stands up and whispers.

"Now it's your turn." She purrs.

Missy grabs the soap, Missy places the soap on Priya's body and runs the soap over her breast and nipple.

Oh god, is this happening? Missy can't believe this.

This feels so good. Priya purrs.

As Missy rubs the soap over Priya's darker nipples it causes Priya to get wetter.

She slides the soap downward to Priya's flat stomach, then the top of her center, avoiding her center and lathering the top of her thighs, before running it over Priya's bare pussy, causing Priya's breathing to change.

Missy then slides it back to her thighs and lathers it till she gets to her feet. Missy stands up from behind as she towers over Priya, which causes Priya an excitement, Missy turns Priya to the front and gets the soap off.

She starts at Priya's back before her waist and slaps Priya's ass gently just like Priya did to her, causing Priya to stick it out like Missy did, as Missy smacks a few times. Oh I love this, she has some big hands, causing her to get wetter.

"Oh spank me Misssy. Spank my ass hard."

Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this. I hope she never stops. Priya thinks.

I can't believe this is happening, I'm glad though. I've never done anything like this.. Her skin is soft, I can't wait to taste her. Missy thinks.

As she lathers Priya's ass, she goes under and slides it against her pussy, causing moans to exit Priya's lips.

She then she lathers the back of her legs and turns Priya around to wash it off. She sets the soap down, picks up shampoo squeezed a little and lathers Priya's dark hair and runs her fingers through Priya's dark hair, after satisfied, she washes it out for Priya.

Missy then goes to her knees, then starts to lick Priya's bare pussy.

"Oh god Missy." As she feels Missy's tongue on her center. Her head is feeling fuzzy. She hikes her right leg on the side of the edge of the tube, she places her right hand on the back of Missy's head and brings her closer if possible.

As Missy is going down on Priya, she can't believe how good she tastes, her skin is so soft and smooth. Missy says going down on Priya's dark pussy.

"Missy. Missy . Yes. Oh. That feel so good."

"Yes Missy, eat it good."

"Oh shit, yes."

"You're amazing."

"Missy I'm about to-."

"Ahh!"

"Yes!"

"Missy!"" As Priya calls out.

Missy picks up Priya, catching the Indian woman off guard, she place Priya's pussy practically in Missy's face, as Missy begins to eat her out.

"Oh missy." Manages to get out.

Priya grips Missy's shoulders to keep from falling.

Priya's eyes begin to roll in the back of her head.

"Missy!" Priya calls out as her orgasm hits.

they dry off.

"Let's take it to the bedroom, the water is getting cold." Missy says.

Priya just nods her head.

They head to the bedroom and Missy and Priya get on the bed and start kissing, as both women are moaning as each woman's hands are exploring the other.

Missy pulls back and goes down again on Priya.

"Missy. " as the Indian woman spreads her legs as she grips the back of Missy's head , she throws her head back as her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Missy, yes!"

They then get in 69 position as they eat each other. After several minutes they bring each other to release.

"Wow." Missy breathes out.

"Yeah."

As they're laying in bed, Missy is playing with Priya's body.

"Mmm." Priya moans I could get use to this.

Priya grabs her phone.

"Hi, this is Priya Koothrapli. I'm going to be taking a few days off for vacation."

"Uh huh." As she grabs Missy's hand, last thing is for her to have a orgasm over the phone talking with someone at the office.

"Okay thanks,"

"Stop." She says.

"You want me to stop?"

"Not now. Just when I'm talking to office."

"So a couple days?" Missy purrs.

"Yeah, plenty of time to explore your body and you mine." Priya purrs running her finger down Missy's body.

Missy pins the smaller woman to the bed as she starts to grind her pussy against Priya's.

Xxxx

(Few days later)

As both women are laying in bed after another round.

Priya understands this might just be a fling as Missy lives in Texas, neither are sure if they're just bi, leisbans or maybe just drawn to each other. All they know is they're in love with each other and no guy has eaten pussy like the other has done or made them feel this.

"I enjoyed these few days. Not just sex." Priya says.

"I hate you have to head back to Texas. "

"Oh me too."

"Well I'm not leaving till tomorrow."

"We can make it one memorable night." Missy purrs, as the women lock lips.

Xxx

At the airport.

To say Missy is tired is an understatement, her and Priya barely got any sleep.

Missy eating Priya, Priya eating Missy, both at the same time, even Missy grinding her pussy against Priya, even Missy fucking Priya with a dildo.

"Bye Missy."

"Bye Priya."

"I'll come visit a little more often and I can stay at yours, if that's okay?" The tall brunette whispers in the Indian woman's ear.

"I'd like that."

Xxx


End file.
